More then just childhood friends
by AOTotaku
Summary: You and Jean have being childhood friends forever. But will Jean want to be more then just friends, take your relationship to the next level? Reader X Jean
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Reader-chan I know that this is a new story and you probably like the hell woman you still don't have the new snk high school (SNK HS) or life without titans(LWT) chapters sorry I kind of still writing the snk one and the LWT soo yeah I give you a new story.**

* * *

(You're in college) You and some of your friends were waiting for Jean at your dorm (You and him were roommates because you like Mikasa reversed to be separated by your childhood friend.

"Hey _when's horse face coming."

"I don't know, but all call him."

"Okay."

You called Jean but he didn't answer you called again this time he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Jean is everything alright its 9:00 P.M.?"

"Yeah I'm by the door."

"Kay I'll get the door for you." (You and your Roommates Mikasa, Eren, Levi, Jean, Armin, Annie, Petra, and you. You lived in a Unisex dorm.) You ran to open the door for Jean.

"Thanks _."

"No problem, but what took you so long."

"Some drunk ass crashed into a some car."

"Oh sounds terrible."

"It was the guy killed a boy named Marco."

"Really how?"

"The guy took out his whole right side of his car and body."

"Okay let's get off the topic."

* * *

"Kay." The copper haired boy set down the groceries on table. While you ran to the couch with others. Jean sat next to after everyone voted for what movie they're going to watch ordered from 1-4

The purge

Frozen

Grown Ups 2

Finding nemo (Just for the hell of it

While watching the purge you thought it was stupide to make crime legal for 11 hours. Bored with the movie you brought you knees up to your chest and hug them causing some of your (H/C) locks fall to the side of you. After The purge, Sasha got bored and asked if we could play truth of dare. Of course every one said yes. But it was a mix of spin the bottle. (Basically if you bottle landed on you and someone else you had to do something they dare you both to do or answer any question.)

"Okay since I thought of the game I want to make a twist to it if you are dared you have to go in the closet and if your it you can choose what happens."

"Yeah whatever just spin the bottle. Eren said eagerly

"Kay!" Sasha spun the bottle. It landed on you, and when it spun again it landed on Jean. Sasha literally fangirl because she though you and Jean would make a cute couple.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare." You blurted out before Jean could have a saying Sasha said you have to go in the closet.

"Okay you." Said not giving a care, but on the other hand Jean was getting up slowly.

"Oi horse face you better not do shit with my little sis." Your eyes shot to Levi's grey eyes.

"Levi where just childhood friends."

"Childhood friend my ass."

"How about you mind your own business."

"Whatever." (This is totally random but you have the same bangs as Levi but your hair reached your waist and was a dark -(I know I put h/c but now you have dark brown hair.) brow.)

You entered first then Jean. When Sasha closed the door it was dark and the room was smaller than you thought. Trying to get in a comfy position was difficult because you accidently jabbed your elbow in Jeans stomach and your hip brushed against his member making him moan.

"_ hold still of you'll-

"Ow that hurts."

"Well it's not my fault it's –

"Ow ow Jean."

"What I'm trying to make room."

"Yeah and you're not helping."

"Nether are you."

Jean and you were trying to make room when Jean just happened to fall on top of you

**_Bang!_**

Hurried footsteps neared the door. Levi just happens to open the door.

"L-LEVI!" Your light blush turned in to a dark shade of Crimson when everyone came to see what happened.

"Horse face get off of my sister."

"Y-yes sir." "Sir?" You mumbled and just that watching too much anime with him just got to his head even though you thought that there was never too much anime.

* * *

The game kept on going on You only getting stuck in the closet with Reiner but he ended up on the floor with you siting on is stomach elbow on your knee and chin resting on your palm. After all the movies everyone was still awake rummaging through the movies Eren picked out a scary one. Almost every on fell asleep but Petra, Levi, Jean and you. You had your back on Jean's side his arm around your waist your and everyone that was awake drifting in to sleep you fell asleep on Jean.

**Don't hate me but this is the end of the chapter. I promise I will get up the new Snk HS and LWT.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter of More than childhood. (The month is Feb. And it's near Valentin's. )**

* * *

It was the next day, and your woke up in your bed wondering how in the world you got there. Looking all around the room you finally found your answers. Jean was on had his head on the bed with his hand holding yours. Chuckling because you remembered when he uses to do this when you were children.

**Flashback**

_Before you met Jean your childhood with Levi was hell because two thugs murder your parents while you and Levi hid in the closet watching helplessly. You recalled the moment perfectly you were cling on to Levi's t-shirt and crying quietly while Levi hugged you tight with anger spread across his face. After the thugs left your house Levi told you to stay in the closet. All that you can recall when you were in the closet was "Levi take care of your sister take this and give this to your special lady and give this to _ And give it-. That's all you heard because the voice turned in to whisper. You ran out the closet because you couldn't stay there any longer. Running to your dad you hugged him. "_ everything going to be all right, okay, but listen to me listen to your brother never disobey him got it. "Y-yes." "Good now get the supplies you need and leave the house and that's on order. "Okay. Grabbing some hair ties, food, some fist aid kits, and your favorite bunny you got for your birthday. Then left with Levi. You remembered that when you roamed the streets that you heard comments like. "Those poor kids." "Isn't she a cutie here Hun here's some food." You even remembered that you always wore a pony tail, and the day you met Jean he approached you with a white flower that named Gardenia. And he said these exact words. "You're really pretty my I ask are you oriental?" "Thank you and yes." "Jean!" "Coming bye hope we can met again!"_

**Flashback Ends**

Shaking your head to get yourself back in to reality you turned to Jean and whispered the words "Look at where we are now and I never knew what that flower meant." Jean flinched before he moved his head to face yours "What are you talking about?" He said while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Nothing come one lets go eat breakfast."

"Kay." You and Jean running down the stairs like you use to in middle school. You and Jean both ate cereal and started a conversation with him.

"Hey Jean what you going to do today?"

"I don't know."

"Ehh you're always no fun."

"I'm fun."

"Then what are_ we_ doing today?"

"When did I turn in to _us?_

"Well we always do stuff together."

"True but I have to help Mr. Titan out with Mrs. Ice Queen."

"Hey don't talk about Eren and Mikasa that I thought you had a crush on her."

"Well think again."

"Ugh why do you have to so difficult?"

"That's just the way I roll."

"Tch." It became silent until Levi walked in and petted your head.

"Fix your ponytail it's annoying me."

"No."

"Whatever."

"Boys are no fun I'm going to Hanji."

"Have fun."

"Yeah, Yeah."

Running up the stairs you rushed in to Hanji's and Erwin's room. The couple was still sleeping and you being kind didn't wake them up but you rushed to Petra's and Levi's room. Glad that Petra was awake you ran up to the girl.

"_!"

"Petra!" You and Petra were best friends well besides Jean and Mikasa.

"What makes you came around here at a time like this?"

"Jean and Levi are boring they're talking about um I forgot but still." Petra let out a little chuckle

"You're so childish sometimes."

"I am not."

"Whatever." You said puffing out your cheeks.

"Come on lets go back to the kitchen since I can talk to you this time."

"Okay." You grabbed Petra's arm and ran down the stairs with her.

"Look Levi now I have someone who I can talk to in your face." You said while sticking out your tongue (You acted like a child since you were never dispended and never learned how to act mature.)

"Oh you should me."

"Yup I sure did now fix your hair please."

"Never!"

"Levi stop being such a clean freak."

"_ fix it or I will."

"Ha you fix my hair I'd like to see you try."

"Really you want to test me?"

"Yup." Levi got up and put your hair in to a neat clean ponytail.

"Darn it what my turn I get to do your hair."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Pretty please with sugar in top."

"No."

"Fine then I'll just mess up your room."

"Then I'll make you clean it."

"Ugh please."

"No."

Going to your last resort you trough him the puppy eyes and pursed your lips. Levi tried keeping a straight face but failed and let you but some of his hair in a ponytail.

"Yay I made Levi pretty!" Prancing around the happy Jean caught you by wrapping an arm around your waist then he let go tell you to stop.

"See your no fun."

"So you thought I was fun when we were kids."

"So."

"What if I told you we're going to the mall?"

"Yay I can get more anime things!"

"Only if you calm down."

"Okay." You sat down with your hands on your lap head facing forward trying to conceal your smile.

"Get ready." You ran up the stairs and took a quick shower the dress up into a skater skirt that was black a cropped gray tank top the wore the necklace that your mom gave you, and a red beanie. When you saw Petra you were a bit jealous that she got to ware Levi (aka her bf) t-shirt.

When you arrived at the mall you held Jean's hand like you did when you were little. Jean blushed while you just thought as if it was normal to hold hands.

"Jean look, look it's um, um it's Kaname form Nagi No Asuaraka."

"Uh…"

"See you're never fun."

"'Well I'm sorry I have an otaku friend."

"Yeah and I have a friend that's face can get mistaken as a horse."

"Shut up at least I don't get mistaken as a child."

You paused of a little before you looked back a Jean.

"Well sorry I wasn't born with parents guides!"

"Wait don't-.

"I'm going to, to find Levi."

"Wait."

You took off running but you almost tripped over your feet. When you found Levi you almost tripped on and landed on your face but you felt a strong arm caught you. Looking to see who caught you. You saw that it was Jean. Jean let out a sigh.

"Please be more careful."

"Tch." You and Jean usually got in to fights but this one was hurtful to you because it had to deal with your no parents childhood and for the fact that you were clumsy at times.

"Look _ I didn't mean it like that I-I actually think it's cute that you act like a child."

"T-thank." You punched Jean's arm playfully.

"Friends?"

"Friends."

After the mall you and Jean depart from the group and go to a kitty café. You and Jean played with the cats for some time before Jean complained that he wanted to go home.

"_ let's go home before we miss this miss tonight's fun day."

"But's only like 4:00 PM."

"Yeah and we got here at 3:00 PM."

"Yeah but."

"Yeah, Yeah fine."

**Time Skip**

"Truth or dare time!"

"Yay!"

"Um _! Truth or dare!"

"Uh dare."

"Yes, Um do the pocky game with … Jean and, and hold it for until I say stop!"

"What?!"

"Yup and no chickening out."

"W-well I don't have pocky."

"Sure you do I know you have one in your shelf."

"How do you know?"

"Well I have it right here."

"Dame it." Looking ate Levi it looked like he didn't care that much. Getting the pocky from Sasha you opened it and got one pocky and put one part in your mouth.

"Mikasa record this."

"Kay." Turing to face Jean you leaned a bit and he put the other part in his mouth.

"Ah they're really doing this?!"

"Yeah it'll be so cute because you know childhood turning into lovers!"

Your face and Jean's face inched closer and closer your face was a deep shade of scarlet red. Until your lips touched. First you were tense then you put relaxed because his lips seemed to fit into your perfectly. When Sasha said one minute was over you and Jean released and gasped or much needed air.

"See it wasn't that hard."

"Tch." You said while wiping the saliva that fell to the side of your mouth.

Nothing else really happened that was interesting for truth or dare.

_The End of this chapter and yeah I know this sounds stupide I but I going to write a nagi no asukara and Shingeki no Kyojin crossover because I thought of the most perfect thing._


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of week has passed from the pocky incident. Jean and you were still good friends, but something was a bit off about Jean. It was one week before valentines. Knowing Jean and you would just get each other a card or something but that wasn't Jean's plan this year.

"Hey Jean do you know who you're going to the sweetheart dance? I mean its boy ask girl."

"Yup, how many times have been asked?"

"Um about 10 time."

"Really did you at least say yes to any of them?"

"No."

"What?! If I was you I would of yes."

"So that's just a girl trying to get into the dance easily."

"Then what are you doing?"

"Waiting for the special guy."

"Like how special?"

"Well someone I know, and that we'll have a fun night."

"Oh I see."

"So who going to ask."

"It's a secret and if not going what are you going to be doing?"

"Watch anime, read manga, play video games, go on fanfiction, sleep."

"Sounds fun."

"Any what way I'm going back to our dorm want to come with me?

"Sure, but first I have to do something real quick so just wait outside for me and if I'm not there in 10 minutes you can leave."

"Got it." You waked out of the school and waited near the entrance and waited

And waited…

And waited…

When 10 minutes was over you started to walk back to your dorm. When you got there you opened the door slightly to make sure you didn't just walk in on someone. Seeing no one you opened the door to realize that on was there. Only seeing a bunch of sticky notes every where saying…

"Out on a date."

"I just got asked out to the sweetheart dance. So I'll be back late."

Or

"I'm going out for today."

"Blah, Blah, Blah, I get it I have no life!" You complained to the notes. When you reached your room you dropped your bag, changed your clothes, and then did your homework.

"What time is it?" *looks at clock* "6:00 better cook dinner for Jean and me and that's even if he's home."

Walking down the stairs you saw Jean on the couch doing homework.

"When did you get home?"

"An hour ago."

"What do you want for dinner?"

"How about pizza."

"What kind."

"peperoni."

"Okay."

"Wait where the others are?"

"Out."

"Oh, I mean I don't blame them."

"Me either it's not there fail we're loners."

"I really don't care that much well good." You shoved the pizza in the oven and walked over to the couch and sat down next to Jean and turned on your laptop. When the pizza was done cooking you and jean ate and then just when to sleep.

The next day

You did your original morning routine take a shower, get dress, eat breakfast then waited until classes were about to start. Going to your classes there was a rose that had something on it. Reaching your desk you looked at the note it read "Will you go to the sweetheart with me No, Yes, Maybe?" looking around you only saw Jean, Reiner, and Bertholdt. You only hopped it was from Jean or Bertholdt, because Reiner was a totally pervert to you, and you know Bertholdt had a huge crush on you and, Jean well he was your best friend and you wouldn't mind. Circling yes something came off the note that said leave the paper at your desk. Obeying to the letter you left it desk when class was over.

? _POV_

I walked over the _ desk and looked at the note. It was scary at first because being rejected by I girl I love would kind of hurt. Like I read in that one picture that said it hurts when you love someone yet they love someone else or their heart belongs to someone else. I was also relieved when they announced that you had to wear a mask to somewhat hid your identity.

Time skip

**You POV**

After you finished all your classes you drove straight to the mall. Going from store to store, only finding 3 dresses that caught your eyes which was a coral cocktail dress that was like a high low dress, a nude color lace dress, and a high low dress that was a snow white color. After picking out one of them you when to a store that sold masks. You finally found a perfect mask it was a black lace mask that was for a masquerade but you still bought it. Since you were at the mall you decided to go to the food court for dinner.

"Uh let's see I'll eat at-

"_!"

"Mikasa!"

Mikasa ran to you and hugged you.

"Whoa looks like someone got asked ask to the dance and said yes."

"I did but I don't know who."

"What how could that be even possible?"

"When someone gave me a rose and then it had a note that asked and I circled yes and hoping it was Bertholdt, or Jean and not Reiner."

"Wait why do you think it's those people?"

"Well because they were the only people that were in the classroom."

"Oh that explains it. Any ways want to have lunch with me?"

"Sure."

"Good come on let's go eat."

"Kay."

Mikasa dragged you to where she wanted to eat and you both bought a pizza slice. After you ate with Mikasa you bid your goodbye and headed back home. "Ah today was fun." You said to yourself. When your reached your quote on quote home you ran as fast as you could to your and Jean's room and hid your sweet heart dress and mask just in time before Jean opened the door.

"Looks like someone was in a rush." Jean then showed you your shoe that fell off while you were running

"I was."

"I know you were now come on lets go play black ops zombies."

"But I'm not good at it and the zombies scare me some times."

"Don't worry they won't."

"I hope so."

You and Jean played for hours. Your potion didn't look to comfortable but hey you had fun and ended up sleeping with you remote controller in your hands and had Jeans chin on your head, arms between your arms and hands holding his controller

**Sorry I haven't been able to post a lot don't expect me to write as much as I use to do.**


End file.
